Día Negro
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Gender Bender" del foro " El Gran Reino de Fiore" Este fic trata sobre el maltrato y hasta que extremos llega una persona.


**Bueno aquí esta mi fic por San Valentin, ya se que fue ayer pero aun así aquí lo tenéis, es algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir pero bueno aun así espero que os guste y sin más dilación a leer.**

* * *

**P****alabras: **_718_

* * *

**Día Negro**

* * *

Me siento otra vez en el sofá y miro a mi alrededor, pero lo siento vació como si nada ya mereciera la pena...dentro de poco es el día de San Valentin pero para mi no se si sera un día de color de rosas, espero que si pero me temo que sera...un día negro...

Ya estoy esperando a que vuelva a casa borracho...como siempre y me vuelva a pegar, me vuelva a insultar y luego por la mañana me pida perdón...yo ya estoy cansada pero... le amo no puedo evitarlo, se que no es culpa suya, es por el trabajo lo tiene estresado, se lo perdono le quiero y el me quiere a mi en cuanto esta fase pase todo volverá a la normalidad...yo lo creo así y así sera.

_Se abre la puerta..._

Ha vuelto y yo le sonrió lo mejor que puedo e intento no llorar al ver que, como me temía a vuelto borracho... me ha golpeado y me a llamado puta zorra y que le estoy poniendo los cuernos, eso diciéndolo con palabras suaves...no puedo creer que me este diciendo eso, yo de verdad, a mi nunca se me ocurriría hacerle eso.

las lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin yo poder hacer nada para detenerlas, caen una a una por mis ojos y lloro, lloro porque mi corazón duele y se parte en pedazos, pero el sigue insultándome y golpeándome diciendo que soy una débil llorica.

Se va a nuestra habitación, pero yo me quedo en el suelo llorando y pensando en si esto vale la pena...pienso que si lo vale porque le amo y esto pasara estoy segura...

Ya por la mañana cuando el se levanta yo estoy en el sofá despierta y con los ojos enrojecidos y con ojeras ya que no he dormido en toda la noche. Él al verme me pide perdón, se disculpa y me besa, me vuelve a prometer que ya no volverá a suceder...pero yo ya me hago a la idea de que hoy volverá a se igual...

Después de desayunar se despide de mi y se va a trabajar.

Yo me maquillo para esconder los moratones que me ha hecho, mañana es San Valentin y espero que se acuerde...me voy a comprar al mercado de Fiore, deje el Gremio por él al igual que la magia y no se si hice bien...voy a comprar para prepararle una cena y la comida de mañana, quiero que sea especial y que por fin vuelva a ser el mismo de nuevo.

_Se me cae la bolsa..._estoy en Shock, no me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a mirar pero sigue igual...veo a mi novio con una mujer y la esta besando y ahora se meten adentro de una de las casas, me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, y yo creyendo que me amaba...esto no quedara así, esto no quedara impune, mis días negros se convertirán en su día negro...Luck me lo había advertido antes de irme que ese tipo no era de fiar pero yo no le creí y me fui con él...que ilusa fui.

Llego a casa y me siento en el sofá y vuelvo a mirarlo todo pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no sera igual...

El llega a casa, otra vez borracho y me pega e insulta pero no lloro, esta vez no lloro y le miro sin ningún sentimiento, espero a que sea mañana...

_Hoy es San Valentin pero este día no sera como los demás..._

Él se levanta y me vuelve a pedir perdón y yo le digo que da igual, le digo que le he preparado el desayuno y que Feliz día de San Valentin con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estoy esperando a que baje la guardia...él sonríe y me da un beso, esta muy feliz...cuando se sienta cojo un cuchillo del cajón y se lo clavo por la espalda repetidas veces hasta que cae inerte en el suelo...

Una vez he terminado con él salgo corriendo al gremio donde se que aunque lo que he hecho no ha estado bien se que me recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Aunque yo Natsuko Dragneel he matado a mi novio...

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: Luck se supone que es Lucy y Natsuko es Natsu ya que les cambie los sexos desde el principio de la historia._**

**_Bueno que les ha parecido, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review un saludo Na-chan Bye ¿Review?_**


End file.
